The Road to hell
by Dark Inscription
Summary: A series of one shots that follow the many different possible paths that leed to the creation of the signal biggest threat to life in human history, Skynet. If any are especially liked, I may expand on them.


Harry looked out towards Hogwarts form the charred tree line of the forbidden forest. He, and the relatively few other students who managed to escape the carnage, looked on in silent despair at the horror unfolding before them. His and countless other's home for the last seven years, laid in ruined, levelled and blazing furiously, entombing those who couldn't escape in time within the raging Hellfire.

Harry couldn't believe what had come to pass, or the terrifying and even effortless speed with which his world, no everyone's world came crashing down on top of them, leaving only a nightmare to welcome the survivors, few though there undoubtedly was. All his life, he had been told of his supreme destiny to face Voldermort in a battle to the death, and rid the world of his evil bringing peace to the magical and muggle worlds alike.

Voldermort, that name seemed to hold so little terror now. Before, the mere mention of his name would cause panic and fear to spread through all close enough to here it uttered. Now however it seamed like Tom Riddle was simply a bad joke, a small child throwing a tantrum perhaps. Indeed the way they reacted to even his name with abject fear showed how weak they really were. Of course they were those among them who fought bravely and valiantly gave there lives to stop the dark tides of the death eaters, but in the end the majority of the wizarding kind were contempt to bury their collective heads in the sand, and were content to watch the world go by, sitting proudly in thrones of their own foolish, complacent concordance.

Harry couldn't help but shed a tear, as he watched the defiled castle continue to blaze, as it slowly bleed its magical life blood, collapsing in onto it's self as it died it's sad death. The silence of the woods was deafening. The forest was usually vibrant with all manner of weird and wonderful life, from the proud centaurs to the beautiful unicorns, and even the deadly giant spiders. In truth the forest was a very dangerous place to be, especially after nightfall. Now however he felt no fear of the dark forest, if you could still call it a forest, since he doubted that there was a single creature left alive within its scorched dead depths.

For countless centuries the wizarding world had existed in isolation form the no-magical, or muggle world. They looked down upon them with contempt, as backwards inferiors, the butts of jokes, and above all else, harmless. It was therefore their own prejudice, hand in hand with their ignorance of the muggle world, which sealed their fate. If only the wizards have cared to take not in muggle affairs, just maybe they could have prevented the carnage.

.

For you see as much as the wizards ignored the muggle world, the few muggle world leaders who knew about their existence, took grate interest in the wizarding world, great interest indeed. The leaders of the Major world powers, Britain and America especially as they had seen much bloodshed in the last war against Voldermort, were not prepared to sit ideally by while the dark wizard menace threatened the lives of the very people they had sworn to protect when they took up their mantles of leadership. But for all there willingness, they were apprehensive. There had never been a full-scale magical/muggle war before, or anything like it, it was a complete unknown.

They feared the many terrifying spells that the dark wizards possessed, but they feared on above all else, the Imperius curse. The ability to bend others to your will without question, bee it a world leader, a top military general, the most covert spy, or even the most loyal dogsbody infantry could become an enemy and strike at a moments notice, without warning and without mercy. The very best of muggle minds from around the world struggled together for an ingenious solution, and come up with one they did, to remove the corruptible human mind, form the control of there weapons systems.

In 2003 the Skynet founding bill was passed without question. Upon completion it was give full control of the US's weapons system, including its massive nuclear arsenal.

In 2004 Skynet became self-aware, panicking at the power Skynet now wielded, the operators tried to pull the plug. Seeing this as an attack on its own existence, Skynet ruled that the humans were a threat to its on existence and therefore an enemy. In a microsecond it decided the fate of all mankind, muggle's and wizard's alike, extermination.

Harry Potter was by the grate lake one cool Saturday morning, along with his best friends, Ron and Hermione enjoying a brake from his hectic schedule. It was good to relax once in a while, and just do nothing with close friends. With it being such a nice morning, numerous students were taking advantage and going outdoors filling the grounds of Hogwarts with life. The sun was shining, the birds was singing, all the troubles in the world seamed to just be so far, far away, it was perfect.

And then everything went white… and silent… and his world ended.


End file.
